Just A Game
by Auna Marie Wilson
Summary: Slyvia White, or Silver Fox likes games. She also likes parties. When the Joker invites her to the party of the year, craziness will ensue. JoxerxOc PG-13 for Language,Violence, and some Suggestive Themes.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, toots, fancy meetin' you here!" I heard the familiar voice of my fellow Gotham criminal. I looked up and saw the green hair and red lips.

"J, what do you want? More importantly why are you out of your cell?" I asked him.

"Now the inmates are running the asylum, Foxy. Join the party. HAAARLEY Unlock cell 6741 pleaaaase!"

"Sure thing Mr. J!" I heard Harley reply over the intercom.

_**2 days before**_

"C'mon Ms. Carter," I said easing the old woman off the noose. "Everything will be okay, Just walk toward me." And she did. Clarice Carter was dead. And I had her cash, credit cards and everything. As soon as I made sure she was gone, I took the rope off her neck and lassoed the chandelier. I swung out the window, where Batman was waiting.

"Silver, this is your last chance to surrender." The Batman said sternly, holding my shoulders.

"Sorry Bats. I'd rather rot in Arkham than give up this life."

He changed his voice, "Sylvia, It doesn't have to be this way. You could join me. You're better than this."

"Bruce. Just cuff me already. Nothing's change. Nothing will change." He pulled out some handcuffs and I held my wrists out. Back to Arkham I went. I never understood what harm I did. The occasional bank heist here, a dead guy there. It was all in good fun. Fun that got me sent to Arkham.

_** Present Day**_

"So what do you have in mind this time?" I asked as we walked down the corridor to an elevator.

"Let's just say Batsy's in for a surprise." He stopped at a locker. I noticed my long silver boots, and black domino mask. I put my curly hair into pigtails, put on my grey and blue corset, and my blue and black mini-skirt. Then I put on my knee-high boots and mask.

"Like new," I muttered, "So how's Harley?"

"Damn good in bed. And an even better pawn." I giggled. As ditsy as Harley was, she had to be "damn good in bed," to make it through college.

"She's so dumb. In all honesty, I'm surprised you were the first one to get to her."

"She's still new. Remember how you were when you were new."

"That's no excuse J. It was a stupid mistake. I learned from it. Harley doesn't know how to learn. She doesn't even deserve super-criminal status." I said acidly. Harley Quinn was the only thing that annoyed me.

"HAARLEY! ELEVATOR ON THE SAME FLOOR." Joker screamed, blatantly ignoring my venomous rant.

"I know J. I know." She replied over the intercom.

"Seriously why don't you waste your time on someone smarter?" I asked.

"Because the smarter they are, the harder they are to manipulate."

"What if the smart one didn't want manipulating?" I asked, stepping into the elevator.

"Then that smart one's in over her head and is flirting with the wrong psychopath. Sweetie I think the Scarecrow has openings." I heard Harley scream jealously over the intercom.

"Harley, leave the nice girl alone. It's not like she's any completion." Joker stated as I rolled my eyes, "Now Foxy, this is our stop." I wasn't looking forward to seeing Brucey again. But Hey, it's better than being locked in a cell.


	2. The Kitsune and The Chemical Boy

"I'll give you one chance to end it. Now and forever." The Joker smiled wildly at Bruce. He held up a batarang, but I .knew the threat was idle. Bruce couldn't kill no matter how foul the monster. It was his one weakness.

"Oh no? You don't wanna ensure Gotham's safety? Well the Bats. I guess we'll see you later. Don't want you spoiling the fun." I smiled an acid candy smile as we moved up fast on the elevator shaft, and Harley turned it off.

"So kid," Joker asked as he lead me down a pathway, "What's your motivation. Why not choose a quiet life."

Why do you care. "Why not? Mayhem is more fun than History Class. Why'd you let me out of my cell?"

"Isn't it obvious? You have a tendency for mass mayhem and destruction. I want to get you before anyone else. We don't want Batman getting to you and converting you into another one of his sidekicks. I mean we know what happens to them" I rolled my eyes. Whatever shit he was putting in my dog bowl, I wasn't eating it.

"Okay. I'm not a pawn in your deadly game of chess. I'm not Harley. Stop feeding me shit."

He gasped in mock appall. I continued, "And you can do whatever you want with me as long as you don't inject me with your Titan shit."

"How'd you know about that?" He was in genuine shock now.

"Word gets around. I can't sleep in this place. Harley talks." I eased up on my gaze and my voice.

"Maybe, I will keep you Foxy." He smirked.

"Why'd you let me live, In our first run-in?"

"Because you're powerful. I could tell. Your eyes. They're yellow. And I thought I noticed ears. Maybe a tail?" He knew. He knew what I really was, where my name, "Silver Fox," came from. I let my ears and tail show slightly. "That's it. You don't have to hide here." He used a soothing, milk and honey voice.

"I can't change any more than this. All I have is ears and a tail. I'm only part Kitsune." I muttered.

"How'd you hide it."

"Hats. Dresses. Anything I could do."

"Well you don't have to hide anymore." He patted my head, while using that same uncharacteristically soft voice. I let my ears and tail fall out. I could tell he was faking it. But It felt nice. He led me to a room with one guy in it.

"Oooh Dillan. It's time for your Titan." Joker said using that same voice. He took out a syringe with a green liquid and injected it into the man. He grew immensely, and immediately tried to hit me. Quickly I dodged and hoped on top of him and hit him in the back of the head. He hit me off quickly. Then a quick uppercut in the chest left me winded. I mustered up all my strength and breath, then I wrapped my legs around his neck and rapid punched him. He fell down quickly, quietly, unconscious. I smirked and kneaded the spot where he hit me.

"I think one more injection and he'll be ready for Batman." As soon as the Joker said this, I punched him hard in the shoulder.

"I am NOT a test subject, and you'll do well to remember that." I kicked him hard in between the legs.

"Don't ever try that again Foxy." He muttered, on the floor, holding his balls.


	3. Play Nice Kiddies

"AND IF YOU EVER DO THAT TO MY PUDDIN AGAIN!" Harley screamed. She'd been at this for 15 whole minutes. No joke, 15 whole minutes of her annoying, loud, overly-high-pitched voice, screaming at me. I mean you think about it. I can see you shuddering at the thought right now. Anyway, I'd had enough.

"HARLEY GET OVER IT! OKAY SO I HURT YOUR PRECIOUS PUDDIN' I'LL DO IT AGAIN IF I WANT. I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY AND HURT ME, SO STOP FUCKING WHIINING ABOUT IT. HE'S FINE."

"Harley, maybe you should go and do your work." Joker's eternal grin morphed into a smirk.

"Okay Puddin!" Harley squeaked, as she skipped away to do the bidding of the Joker. I couldn't help but smirk as well; The Joker did have an enormous amount of power over her. It probably felt good, if he felt, knowing you'd always have someone there to do your bidding. It made me wonder if the over-powerer could become the over-poweree.

"So why are you keeping me on your toes this entire time, why have you not disposed of me yet?" I didn't know why I asked that. I already knew the answer.

"Why haven't you left yet?" Okay maybe I didn't.

"Because you let me out," Yeah that sounded about right "You were the first person in this place that actually wanted me somewhere other than in that goddamned cell. Why are you playing therapy or whatever? You don't care about anyone. Maybe Br- Batman. But that's it." He raised his eye at my slip of the tongue, but said nothing. We were eerily silent in Arkham's control room.

"Well Bats to annihilate, Gothams to destroy, henchmen to inject with Titan. I'll be back. Go have some fun!" I smirked. He and I both had a similar idea of fun. I climbed out through a window. I knew that henchmen were kind of off limits. There were some Arkham Guards left, a few police too. Doctors, the usual. I decided to pal around with an Arkham Guard. They stuck out like sore thumbs.

"Hey it's that Fox chick!" I heard a Blackgate prisoner scream, so much for the element of surprise.

"Yes. Yes it is. Now if you'll just let me have that," I ran for the guard.

"No. We aren't gonna let you steal our fun!" I rolled my eyes. Always had to be difficult. Or easy, seeing as I was now on team Joker.

"J. Your hench-dumbfucks aren't letting me have any fun. Please kindly let them let me take the guard." How the fuck he got so many communicators bothered me. But hey, it was nice.

"Play nice boys," I heard from another communicator, "Share your toys with the new girl." I smirked as they handed over the guard. I tied his wrists together and pulled him along till I got to a small room with a single chair in it. I locked the door and swiftly tied him to that chair I pulled a knife out of my boot and let the fun begin.

"Sylvia, why are you doing this?" The guard pleaded.

a"Oh c'mon. You know when I'm doing a job I prefer Silver." Slowly, with a knife I stored in my boot, I cut his balding head. When I did I job, I liked to be precise. I moved quickly and quietly in the dimly lit room. My breathing, his whimpering. My knife, his skin. I cut intricate patterns all over his skin. I cut off his index fingers and his pinkies. Then quickly I stabbed his chest. Now he'd be gone and someone would find the body later. I had my fun. Before leaving, I kissed his already cold cheek. And took a single photo then left the room. I had my fun, now it was time to start my grand master plan. Manipulating the Joker. But that would have to wait. The Blackgate Prisoners weren't exactly happy about me killing their toy.


	4. Getting Myself Into His Games

They didn't attack me head-on. They just left a nice little explosive right near the door. It exploded and nothing serious happened. I just had the wind knocked out of me, and a few bruises and cuts. I had worse before, and I'd probably have worse again.

"OOOH FOXXY! Dillan's dead, Batman killed him. Or was it the Titan? Nope. It was Bats. Aaanyway sweets, meet me in the lab so we can rework this titan formula. Oh and I'd hurry if I were you. Harley and the rest of my crew aren't overjoyed about the fact that you joined our team." Joker again, basically monologging into the communicator.

"I'd noticed. But I'm used to people hating me."

"Jeez Tails. Downer much?"

"It's one Tail. Even though I deserve at least 5."

"We'll talk about your tails later. See ya 'round toots." I rolled my eyes and made my way back. Running as fast as I could, until I got another message."

"Oh and Batsy's around. Do not let him see you Foxy." I ignored it and just kept running. If Batman did see me, I'd just play innocent little Sylvia White, a lost soul crying for help. The 8 year old in Batman couldn't hurt that 6 year old in me. It was against everything he believed in.

But luckily, we didn't run into that little problem. You see, playing innocent is very hard for me. If there's one thing I wasn't, it was innocent. I wasn't Sylvia White anymore. Soon I'd doubt that I was the Silver Fox. Anyway, I ran to the Joker's makeshift lab as fast as I could, lungs pounding with air.

"Gee kid, you don't look so good. Someone blow a bomb up your skirt?" Was the first thing I heard.

"Actually yes, But I killed off one of the guards for you. So you should thank me."

"I will," He replied, eyebrows raised, taking a step closer to me. I stepped forward and stood on my toes. I wasn't about to let him intimidate me. He stepped closer again. I heard my mother's voice fill my head, "What, are you doing? He's crazy! He's in the way! He's everything that could ruin you!"

"But he could save me mum." I muttered.

"What was that." He leaned in, I could feel the air from his breath.

"Nothing. So what'd you want." I turned my head quickly.

"Well the doctors aren't exactly being reliable anymore. So I was wondering if you could do something about it." I rolled my eyes. It'd be easy to perfect this.

"Sure." So I went to work. Joker stayed with me. Talking my ear off and keeping my mind off of work.

"So what did you mean by 'I deserve more tails'"

"Simple. Kitsunes are born with 1 tail. We earn the other 8. When we experience Rebirth, Death, Love, Personal Strength, Humility, and some other ones I don't remember. All I know is I deserve Rebirth, Death, and Personal Strength. Maybe another one. But because my dad wasn't a Kitsune it takes longer for me to get my tails. Once we reach a certain number of tails, It differs for each person, we get an ability My mother who was lucky enough to reach her lucky 5 could control weather. I don't know if I get one. Or even any more tails. It's a kinda shitty deal, if ya think about it. We get the tails and the ears but nothing much else." I really hoped he didn't mind my long paragraphs in between questions. That's how I worked when I did work.

"No love? Foxy I would've expected a pretty girl like you to have fallen in love 30 times over by now." I loved the mock-care in his voice. Honestly it was really touching. NOT.

"That'd be lust. Lust is pointless. My standards are higher than most. I mean all I'm asking for are the occasional acid flowers, maybe a cyanide pie or two."

"Wait. Wait, Foxy, You WANT people to try and kill you."

"Not necessarily kill. Just maim, or critically injure. It's more fun than what everyone else wants. They just wanna settle down and have kids. Where's the fun in that?" I wasn't sure if this was me or my manipulative side talking. Did I really want that? Well I sure as hell didn't want to pass on my Kitsune genes. So I guess that was right.

"Okay. That should be good. If it doesn't work, then you have a 30-day money back guarantee." I smirked as I finished. It was some of my best work. But I almost dropped it because _someone _had to communicate with me.

"Whaddaya doin' whore. Puttin the moves on my man." Harley. What had I done this time.

"Whaddaya mean Harley." I mimicked her voice perfectly.

"I mean Mr.J phoned in and told me what you did. You want Mr. J to yourself. He told me I had competition! That could only be you toots." WHY THE FUCK WAS EVERYONE CALLING ME TOOTS?

"Harles. I'd never do that to you!"

"Okay. Harley out!" I giggled. Was she really that easy to throw off. How the hell did she make it through college. I DON'T THINK IT'S POSSIBLE TO BE THAT GOOD IN BED HARLEY!

"JOKER I SWEAR ON MY LIFE IF I EVER GET A CALL LIKE THAT. I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU FUCKING SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!"

"That'd mean you'd like me Foxy," Another annoying nickname Team Joker had given me, "That'd mean you love me." I looked at the smirk on his face. I wanted nothing more than to kick that grin off his face. "I do love it when Harley has a playmate. And Ivy really is getting boring. Why didn't I think of this before! Take the one thing Harley loves most and threaten it. Well threaten her chances with it. Thank you foxy for playing the Wheel of Joker." I was exceedingly mad. But at the same time extremely happy. Messing with Harley would be fun. It'd make my job a hell of a lot easier too. Messing with the Joker is easier when he thinks he's using you.

"J… Why don't we," I paused and bit my lip, "Arouse Harley's suspicions a bit. Life's more fun when she thinks I'm a liar." I smirked. He returned the smirk and replied quietly, "You're gonna go far kid."


	5. Insanity Is A Warm Blanket

"Well at least I'm consistent. I DON'T FLIRT WITH EVERYTHING THAT MOVES!"

"But YOU WILL NEVER LOVE MY PUDDIN' AS MUCH AS I DO!" Harley and I had been having this argument for about 27 minutes. Joker was lapping it up like a puppy that had just been given water after a month in the desert. If Ms. Quinzel hadn't been screaming at me, it probably would've been funny.

But after 6 more minutes, even J couldn't handle it, "HARLEY YOU HAVE A BAT TO WATCH! SILVER YOU HAVE THINGS THAT HAVE TO BE DONE THAT DON'T INVOLVE TALKING TO HARLEY!"

"Okay, Mistah J! Harley out!"

I looked at Joker, "Was that good enough?"

"Oh it was perfect Foxy! Went on a little long, but it was absolutely perfect! I'm looking forward to putting you and Harley together more! Maybe a fight to the death!"

"Okay, J cut the crap. What's new with Batsy." Harley, though stupid and annoying, would kill me in a fight to the death over Joker. She actually cared about him.

"Just had a run-in with Bane! I actually made a stop down there while you were arguing. Anyway, Crane's about to shake him up now. You and Crane should talk sometime. Have coffee. I think you'd like him."

"What makes you say that?"

"He has no intention of settling down or playing nice."

"Neither do you, but you already have a henchy-wenchy. So are you giving me up to Crane? I don't exactly have that kinda background."

"Oh no kiddo, you're still _my _toy. But I'm willing to share you." I rolled my eyes. The man still I thought I was as easy as Harley. I mean I guess I did _seem _pretty easy. I know what you're thinking and it did not happen. It was close enough though.

_**Harley's Point Of View**_

" I mean, I always have to watch him around her! Before she showed up Mr. J and I were smooth sailin'. Do you know what it's like to have everything, you've ever loved, taken away from you!" I ranted as I tried to pull Bane out of the water.

"Actually _payaso, _I do." I looked as Bane's head shot up from the water.

"What could you possibly now about losing the love of your life to some over pheromoned fox-lady."

"My dad died, I had to use my life to finish his sentence. I do not know love,"

My mouth came up to my hand and I muttered, "That's unfair."

"Trust me, _payaso, _I know."

"Well let's get you dried off. Maybe some caffeine." I took his hand and tried to help hoist him out of the water.

_**Silver's Point Of View**_

Very soon after the Harley incident, Joker took me to the place where the final showdown went down.

"I'd give you a job, but everything's already being carried out perfectly. So you can stay here with me and watch it all go down. I may need to leave here and there, but I need someone to help man-down the fort. And you're just the girl for the job."

"J, li- listen. About what happened with you and me…..That didn't m-mean anything Right?" Asking that question made me feel like a two year-old.

"I don't know Foxy. Did it mean something?"

I gained my cocky-confidence back. Or I faked it well, either way was fine. "Of course it did. It meant that you love screwing with Harley. You aren't as asexual as you appear. And you love a girl with tights."

"Interesting diagnosis Doc, But I'm afraid you're wrong. Maybe it did mean something. Maybe I do like you more than Harley. But maybe little Fox is in my little trap. In over her head. Maybe she's right where Uncle Joker wants her."

"Maybe she wants to be there." I raised my eyebrow and pursed my lips.

"Foxy. You know that doesn't work." I ignored his voice. I knew it didn't work, but I was just going with instinct. My instinct is to be a flirt. But that's not why I heard them. I heard Harley's voice in the communicator. But it wasn't yelling at me.

"J. Listen to your communicator, what do you hear?" He paused and put his ear to the communicator.

"It's HARLEY! FLIRTING WITH? BANE! What an unlikely pair! Oh wow! She's actually fighting back this time! I wonder if she knows she's pressing the button! This is hilarious." That went on for like 10 minutes.

"Dude, just take a chill pill."

"Oh come on Foxy. Imagine little Harley and big Bane!" We both erupted in laughter at the thought. I mean you think of it, poor crazy, tiny Harley with large, overworked, sentenced Bane. That was like putting me with Batman. Or me with Joker. But in mind matters not size matters. It was pure insanity. Which is something all of us were experienced in.


	6. Girl Power

"Listen Foxy. I need you to go to Patient Pacification. Batsy's gonna be there with Harley. I know what you're thinking. But she can't exactly get the rotator thing to work. We can't fry Batman if that thing can't work." I rolled my eyes and got up.

Getting there undetected was easy. Stealth after all was my middle name. Not really.

"Oh he sent you. Well, get this working then Tails-for-brains"

"Will do boobs for brains. Just stand over on the floor and wait until you hear something."

"Which panel?"

"Um. Middle one. It'll come on the left." I smirked behind the work table, as I blasted her butt with electricity.

"IT WORKS!" She screamed. I giggled loudly as she hopped up and into the little control room.

"Sorry Harley. I really didn't mean to steal Joker from you."

"Oh I understand. J's charisma is hard to resist. Just don't let it happen again and we'll get along fine." She was lying. She wanted to make my life a living hell and I did her. But I just faked a smile as she went to go do something that involved water, electricity, and Arkham workers. So I waited patiently until she came back, with Batman on her toes.

"Ya ready kid? NOW!" I electrified the left panel, Blackgate guys flooded out. Batman beat them out flawlessly. Until I changed the panel, he was confused, and slightly fried. But then he jumped on a non-electrified panel. Once he figured out how to tell when a panel was about to fry him he beat the guys without a problem.

"Don't worry Mr. J I'll be back over soon."

"Sorry kiddo, better luck next time. There's no room for second place, you're off the party list,"

"But I tried my best."

"There's always next time."

"WAIT," I screamed, "AM I TOO?"

"Well Silver, you did control the panels…. Eh what the heck, come back home scamp."

"BUT MR J!" That pissed Harley off big time.

"YOU'LL GET OVER IT!" Harley and I ran out of the room at the same time. Harley went for Bats, which was her first mistake. I quickly ran around them and pushed myself out of the building. I don't think he saw me, and if he did he didn't follow. Which was great.

But greatness only lasts so far in Arkham Asylum

"I am very disappointed in you Foxy. You could've done better. I can't slap you around because you won't stand for that. Which bothers me dearly. I mean how can I have a hench-wench if she won't let me hit her every now and again? I mean come on! Anyway. Don't fail me again. Or you're out. And you won't like that."

"Fine J. But I swear on my life if Harley kills me, I'll come back and haunt you."

"I'm too insane to be haunted." I rolled my eyes.

"So J, when are we gonna have this party."

"When we're ready."

"Can I go find Selina."

"I want you to- Why not kiddo. Just be back here when I call you." I smiled. Getting my way was my specialty. As I walked out I heard him muttering, "Cute little scamp. Better be able to take off a head." I rolled my eyes. If he wasn't careful, it'd be his head that I'd be taking off.

Now to find kitty-cat. She and I had done a few jobs together. She was a good chick when it came down to it and If I needed fun, she'd find something out that involved an easy job. Even in Arkham, she could find someone to steal from. She also had an elegant flair to her burgling, which I admired.

I decided that she'd be in maximum security. So that's where I went. It was actually easy to get in. A lot of the usual super-criminals were there. Okay that's kind of obvious. Anyway Selina was at the very end of the hall. She was very surprised to see me.

"Silver? I didn't think you'd be out of your cell."

"Joker let me out. Now I'm one of his toys. It sucks. So I figured I'd get some girl time. And you're the only tolerable female I know of."

"Gee thanks."

"Do you want out or not?"

"Yes."

"Stand back." I took off my boot and loaded it with everything that was considered fair game and hit the glass with it. It cracked slightly and I smiled and emptied my boot. After putting it back on, I smirked and ran into the glass with all my force. Creating a hole big enough for Catwoman to fit through.

"You ready to cause some Mayhem Sel?"

"Let's do this Fox!" I wasn't sure of what we were doing, but I know blowing off some steam before the party would be good.


	7. The Laughing Girl

"So, Selina, what are we going to do, I mean there's obviously no banks or anything here."

"Oh Foxy," She patted the underside of my chin, "Rumor has it Batman has a cave here. Who knows what goodies he could have in it. It's probably extremely high security. There's probably an entrance through the cave. I hope you brought your Croc repellent"

"Well then Let's go!" I smirked. This was exactly the kind of steam-blowing off I needed.

_**Harley's Point Of View**_

As I sat in my cell, alone, I let the tears come to my eyes. Mr. J wasn't coming for me. He let Silver out but not me. I work hard for me, sometimes I wonder if he ever notices. I mean he has to, my puddin' loves me. Fox probably has some secret connection to Batman. Something that would help us destroy him once and for all so me and Mr. J can get married. That's it! That's the only reason he wants her here! He wants the weddin' to come quicker.

And Red will be my maid of honor! Bane can be Mr. J's best man. And after we're wedded, he can throw Foxy into a vat of acid and never hear from her again! Then my life will be perfect. As soon as Batman and Fox are both gone, Mr. J and I can finally settle down. Far away from Gotham. We can start fresh. Maybe beachside. I'm sure puddin' would love that. And we could come and visit Red during Christmas and in the summer.

"_Payaso,"_ I looked up and Bane was there.

"Bane. What are you doin' here."

"I thought you could use some help."

"Thanks." I smiled and he smiled back. Behind the mask and steroids, Bane wasn't such a bad guy.

_**Silver's Point Of View**_

"I found it!" I screamed as I found a door that I assumed was going to lead us into Batman's layer. We walked in the door and quickly realized, it was the right entrance. But all entrances and exits were either locked or blocked. There was now no way in our out.

My communicator projected the Joker on the wall.

"Oh Hi, Catsy. After this message you'll be able to leave. But Foxy, you're staying right where I want you. I'm about fill that area with my own Joker Toxin. If you can get out of there alive, and be able to at least stall Batsy if and when he comes down there then you get to stay in my crew. And if not, it's curtains for you! Hehehe good luck! BYYYEEE CATSY!"

"Well by Silver. It was fun. I'll swipe some of Batman's gadgets for ya!" I rolled my eyes as she left.

"You ready Foxy? Nighty Night." His image flickered away and the room filled with a green gas. First my body felt itchy, then slimy. Then I laughed and uncontrollably. A mad loud laugh. A crazy laugh. I tried to fight it, trust me, I did. But it was hard. My breathing was suspended quickly. That's when I fought it hard. Gasping for air, trying my hardest to keep my sanity. But something in the back of my mind told me to let go. Something told me if I stopped fighting, everything would be okay.

When the toxin stopped flooding in, It got easier. With each passing second, my laughs louder, my smile bigger, and everything was a joke. When the room was finally clear, I took some long slow deep breaths. My skin was still the same color, my hair was still caramel colored, and I didn't have a permanent grin. I was still alive. So why did everyone else die. Why did I live? Was there something different in my blood, or in my brain. Was it the fact that I was a kitsune?

"Excellent. You're still alive. You're heart levels are normal. Excellent. Foxy. Excellent. I'd like you to come back, so I can…. Talk with you."

"Sure, J. And there's something I wanted to talk to you about too. I'll hurry. You still in the place. Or the lab?"

"I'm in the lab. Be here quickly. So much to do, so little time." I was done talking to him after that. I was now his lab rat. I needed to start pulling him away from Harley and Batman and into my trap. I needed to push Harley into Bane, push Bruce of my trail and get my butt to work. But maybe if I didn't, maybe those "experiments," involved more laughing gas. I had to admit, that I liked the feeling his toxin gave me. (No innuendo intended!) But it made me feel light and at home with myself. But I couldn't let him know that. It would be like writing a book called "My Human Weaknesses" and giving it to him for Christmas. But maybe if he knew, I'd have an easier time getting to him. Maybe he'd feel sympathy if he saw a girl who liked to laugh just like him.

Cut it out Silver! What the fuck are you saying? Joker doesn't feel sympathy or anything for that matter towards anyone. He has no weaknesses. You have nothing to prey on or steal from him. He has no secrets. So how are you gonna get in there and take his defenses down?

Easy, you're going to give him a secret.


	8. Spectra, Slapping, and Sinking Hooks

I decided to walk back, slower this time. I mean wouldn't the whole "girl who survived Joker Toxin" thing spread around quickly. People would be scared of me. I also wanted to get a look at the Asylum. I mean you don't exactly get a great view of it locked up. So, I decided to get a good look at it. But of course, you can't exactly do that during one of the Joker's hostile takeovers. Halfway there I noticed a metallic purple streak in the clouds above me. Immediately, I pulled out my rope and caught it on it.

Instantly I recognized the figure as my adopted sister. She went as Spectra these days. She could communicate with the dead and hover. I wouldn't call it flying. Flying seems to have multiple speeds and heights, but Spectra seemed to have limits. She had hair that was dark brown, melting into a layer of red, melting into a layer of yellow. Her eyes were bright purple, like most of her half shirt. She had a black and purple cheerleader type skirt, and purple thigh high boots. Parts of her quarter-sleeve top were also black. With pale skin, she looked as dead as the ones she talked to.

Okay, in this recalling, that was probably the most description I went into so far. Anyway, she looked shock that I had caught her.

"SILVER!"

"Specks. You're coming with me. I can't risk you getting hurt."

"Me. Hurt." She looked genuinely insulted.

"Just come on. You're safer with me, than anywhere."

"Doubt it. How'd you get out?"

"I didn't. When I heard what happened I wanted to check on you. You really think I'd allow myself to get caught. How'd you get out?"

"Um…" I chose my words carefully, "A friend let me out."

"A friend? Which one?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I was just on my way to go find him"

"A HIM! IS HE CUTE!" Spectra was, well, freakin' crazy. I mean one minute she could be stern and annoying and kinda cocky, and other times it was like a cheesy 80's movie sleepover. It was hilarious. I ignored the question though. We walked quietly. People noticed us, but didn't say or do anything. We walked together into the lab and J looked genuinely surprised that I brought company.

"Foxy, who's this?"

"My adoptive sister, Spectra. She speaks to dead people."

Joker was about to reply but Spectra beat him to it, "YOU'RE WITH. HE'S WITH. BUT I THOUGHT! YOU'RE BOYFRIEND'S THE JOKER!"

I was about to deny that fact altogether, but stealing was a common trait among us all.

"Yes, and as soon as this is all over and Harley's out of the picture. We're running away and wreaking havoc in Hawaii." I rolled my eyes, I'd have to kick his ass for saying that later.

"OH MY GOD! SILVER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU'RE ENGAGED AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"I AM NOT! WE ARE NOT! I WOULD NEVER! GAAAH!" I felt myself blush though, despite the anger.

"AAAAWWW Foxy. I'm so hurt that you would deny this lovely relationship we've built." I had enough of his crap for one 30 minute period. I walked up to him and rapid-slapped him.

"DOMESTIC ABUSE!" He screamed. Okay that was actually pretty freaking funny. But I just ignored it.

"Okay remember what I said though, I'm not you're fucking lab-rat. So you will not perform any more tests on me. I'm in. It doesn't matter what you say or do. I'm in. No more tests. I also will be. So cut it with crap!"

He slapped me in the mouth, "Foxy don't ever talk to me like that again."

"Don't ever slap me again." Okay that was extremely stupid of me to say because all he did was slap me. I found it absolutely hilarious how quiet Spectra was being. Usually she'd be screaming in some sort of sisterly protective agony or raising some ghosts to hurt or distract Joker. But I did give the first hit, so that was why. It was her way of saying, "You're on your own sport."

I rolled my eyes and just kind of got hit. He needed to think he had the upper hand, so I gave it to him. He wanted to play hardball, I'd play it too. But just in different ways. I mean if you think about it, let J think you'll let him slap you around then BAM one day you just beat him to a bloody freakin' pulp!

So instead of actually running lab rat tests Spectra and i just sat around kinda drinking and stuff while Joker did work and occasional video type chats with Batman. We had nothing to do as far as I knew. But of course with alcohol comes questions.

"So what's the real reason, you want to destroy Gotham?" Joker asked, out of the blue.

"I think it goes back to my childhood. I was an affair baby. I was a reject. Kitsunes looked at me as scum. My mother died soon after I turned 12. Dad went soon too. So did non-biological dad. I think my half-brother killed them. Anyway I just kinda suppressed the memories until I was older, I was in a relationship. He was a nice guy, really nice guy. But one day, I came into his house, it was late, I guess he wasn't expecting me or something." I paused. I couldn't let them know everything. It was so hard to not let them know, "I guess I scared him and he beat the living shit out of me. He tried real hard to make it up, but I found it hard to trust after that. That's when I decided to use my Kitsuneness to an advantage. And quickly established myself with Gotham's elite super criminals."

"Did he ever hit you before that," Joker said turning this into a therapy session I had many times before.

"No. Never. I thought he was perfect until, I knew what he was capable of." I chose my words extremely carefully. If this Joker knew I knew I'd never get him off my back until I told him. And I didn't want to rat Bruce out. He really was sorry. I really should just let him off my metaphorical hook. But hooks were so much fun. Especially when you put them in yourself, dug yourself deeper, and just laid there until someone finds you.


	9. Bang!

Okay let's get out of my emo corner for a minute. As you noticed, I didn't tell the entire story. I also embellished what I did tell. But the real story needs to be told. If you're lucky you didn't pick up who I was talking about, but if you're smart you did. Not saying anyone's stupid. Ignorance is bliss.

Anyway, Bruce Wayne and I were in a relationship. It was better than you think it would be. In fact it was nice. Anyway, late one night I found the entrance to the batcave. Don't ask how it's a long story. Anywa- Wait I've said that too much already. So, I saw him at his batcomputer, and walked up behind him. He sensed me coming and his initial reaction was to punch me in the nose and kick me in the gut. I don't think anything broke, I know my nose bled, but I think that's it. I ended it out of fear. I didn't want it to happen again, and to ensure it I became Silver Fox. That's the basic story.

Joker called in two more henchmen soon after the therapy session. I noticed he had a titan gun in his hand. Batman was supposed to be here soon. I also noticed a hostage. Didn't surprise me. I noticed Spectra glaring at Joker. Probably from the earlier slapping, but in all honesty I'd let the man dress me if it meant a chance to get inside his head. Sad, but true, and I needed some time alone with Spectra to tell her the news. Harley didn't seem like she'd be a problem for a while now. So all I had to do is find a way into his cold, dead heart. If that was possible, all I had to do was worm my way in and control from there. I mean not literally of course. And if I couldn't, I was his monkey in a sex suit for the rest of my life. I mean that's what these superhero/villain costumes really are nowadays, slutty unpractical sex suits.

Okay, on with the story, we'll never finish if we continue on like this. So there I sat in the lab with my sister, my… insane older friend who liked antagonizing everyone, two goons I didn't even know, and an Arkham Guard that I'd probably threatened once. It was one of those moments, where in the movies; the heroine would examine her life and probably end up saving someone's life. But instead we had me in the room on the floor twiddling my thumbs, waiting for Batman to show up. I wouldn't do anything, but it was always fun to see what he'd do. How far he'd go to save people. Sometimes I wished I was that kind of person, but it was more fun being society's standard of bad.

When Brucey-boy finally did arrive, the hostage didn't make it. J kicked some electricity into the water and ala Batman's request threw him in. Not how some may remember it but it's how it happened give or take a few things. It amazed me how much time Joker had to set all these bat-traps and still have time to mess with me and Harley. I guess that's where the goons came in. When Batman came back he had used his arsenal of gadgets to turn off the electricity and get himself over to us. This is when the Titan and the henchmen came in handy. As soon as  
>J injected them with it, all three of us were out of there. No way were Specks and I going to be Titan Pancakes. We had no idea where the Joker was going, but I figured that if I went back to the party room, we'd eventually find him there. Or he'd find us. Either way I was nearly promised some alone time with my sister, which is what I really needed.<p>

But once there, I didn't get the nearly promised time, J had beat us there. So I'd have to wait a little longer, or find a way to send some kinda message to her. Any interaction I had with him didn't mean anything, she needed to know that.

"Foxy come here. Come sit on your old Uncle Joker's lap." Did he have some freakin' ladder up to that throne? I think it took me four minutes just to get up there. Granted I had no upper body strength but it was pretty tall. When I finally got up there he pulled me onto his lap and adjusted me so it was comfortable for him. I rolled my eyes, but pretended that I enjoyed his bony knee poking my ass. Spectra looked hurt. That seemed to be a common trait with her, looking hurt at things that either weren't her business or were very obvious.

"Aw. Speckles are you hurt? Well come on up here!"

"I'm not hurt. I'm disgusted. I would never go up there with you. I'm sorry for Silver. AND MY NAME'S NOT SPECKLES!" I stifled a giggle. She hated nicknames. And apparently was off-put by the Joker.

"Okay kid your loss," He took out a gun and aimed it at her. She looked scared shitless, but I rolled my eyes. He wouldn't kill Spectra. Spectra could most likely serve more useful than me, get more information than me. I mean the girl could fly. He wouldn't kill someone if he saw that she was a metric fuckton more useful than me. But I watched as he pulled the trigger. She held her breath. I ignored the itching smile on my face. But he pulled the trigger. Spectra held her stomach and I erupted in laughter. He pulled the trigger and a little bang flag popped out.

"YOU ARE SICK! BOTH OF YOU! SILVER HAVE A NICE LIFE WITH HIM, CUZ YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!" She stormed out of the room. I didn't really care I had survived without her for a while. But if you had seen the look on her face when that bang flag popped out. Joker's a troll, but a hilarious, evil, and smart troll. Taking over him, will be complicated, but I like a challenge. And If i'm correct the Joker's just a sick puppy looking for some chicken noodle soup.


	10. Welcome To The Fourthwall

"OOOOH J-AAAAAYYYYY!" He wasn't letting me leave, which pissed me off. So I was pissing him off back. It a quite fun and kind of easy.

"YES! YES! YOU CAN GO DO WHATVER IT IS YOU WERE GONNA DO! GO SEE BATSY, OR WRITE A LETTER TO DEADPOO- I MEAN DEATHSTROKE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I giggled as he slapped me off his leg and I fell to floor. Silly J Deadpool isn't, okay this has nothing to do with the story.

So, I ran out of the little room as soon as I possibly could. I mean my butt hurt like nobody's business. I decided I'd go pay a visit to Harley. I must've been drunk with kindness or something. So you can imagine how batshit mad I was when I saw Spectra in the cell Harley was left in.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Okay, I was trying to hide a smile when she said that. The ever-indestructible Spectra had been locked up. It was satisfying. But I was still pissed.

"Ha-Ha-Harley and B-b-b-Bane locked me up." Was her make-up running?

"One second, let's get you out." I used my uncharacteristically sweet milk and honey voice. I looked around for anything that'd help me get her out. I bit my lip when I couldn't find anything. I hated it when Spectra was like that. And if they had hurt her, I'd kill them.

"Are you gonna do something or are you gonna just stand there?" Okay maybe not. If she was going to be that demanding.

"Why don't you contact some dead guy and get yourself out."

"Maybe, I will."

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"Oh Girls. Stop fighting. Come on" I looked in the door. None other than the freak doctor himself Dr. Jonathan Crane. He walked sluggishly towards us. "Time for your appointment." When he reached us he scratched the underside of my chin with his syringe hand, careful not to inject anything. But then he grabbed my wrist and quickly did my mind turn into mushy madness.

The first thing I saw was myself, but myself wasn't myself. Myself was a power-rabid, skankily dressed, extremely powerful, large-breasted, idiot. Did I mention a lot of power. I didn't see Crane anywhere, so I don't think hiding would be an issue this time. But how was little old Silver supposed to beat powerful, slutty, Silver. More importantly what the hell else was I afraid of.

I looked around, once again biting my lip. I took the knife out of my boot and did what I did best. I threw it into mega-Silver's heart and lucky for me, she fell to the ground. I smiled, picked up my knife and walked on. I wasn't really in the mood to skin myself alive. Next I was casually walking down fear highway, and I saw Spectra lying down chilling. Why the hell was I afraid of Spectra. I looked ahead and the road was nowhere near, so something had to be wrong with my sister. I decided to lie down next to her. I studied her face and body. Savannah. That was her real name. I took the mask off her face and removed the long boots. She looked more like the girl I'd come to grown fond of. But with age Spectra was kinda snobby. I mean I loved her dearly but I'd lost the girl I'd once loved. Yes, ol' silver has a heart.

A HEART! I checked her pulse. The girl was as dead as a doornail. I kicked her off the side. Dead, what was she gonna do for me. I had to get over it and move along. I guess that worked because the road came back. I think he was injecting more because this seemed to go on forever and I was half tempted to club myself over the edge of the road. But then I came to a beach. A sandy beach. I smiled and layed down in the sand. The water was gently washing up to shore. So I dipped my toes in it, but that was all. That was the obvious ones. I mean if it would get me out of here. I slowly edged myself into the water. Wasn't good enough. Carefully, I went underwater, and fell into darkness.

_**Okay I apologize that this is really short. But I figured since I have an author's note. That's not a legitimate excuse but you'll take it and like it. I Will be holding a stickam sometime, where I'll be taking questions about anything and asking you guys some question. Message me and I'll try to find a time that works. I'm also accepting OC's for my sequel that takes place before during and after Arkham City. That's really all I have because I have company. Also I'm going back to school . So updates may not come often. Love you guys,**_

_**-Koti Phantom**_


	11. Don'tcha Know That You're Toxic

_** Spectra's Point Of View**_

I watched as Silver writhed and shrieked in agony and fear. I couldn't fight or do anything. Crane had left and I was in my cell watching her struggle in pain. I tried to will her out of it, but nothing was working. So I had to wait until she got out of it. It seemed like it was a long time, but if you put a basis in reality, it was about 5 minutes of it. I'd rather be stuck to blatantly in reality than have a useless knowledge of the fourth wall. But she did eventually come to. She was shaking like a leaf when;

"It seems as if she has had a larger reaction to the fear gas than the Joker Toxin." I heard _his _voice on the screen.

"WILL YOU STOP RUNNING TESTS ON HER! SHE'S NOT A RAT, SHE'S COOLER THAN THAT! LEAVE HER ALONE" I screamed, I was sick of the way she was letting herself be treated around him. She can't be a doormat. SHE'S MY GODDAMNED SISTER FOR PETE'S SAKE! HOW DOES THAT MAKE ME LOOK?

"Try and stop me Speckles." I would kill him when I got out of this cell.

"J! I WILL KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME DO THIS!" I looked down. Silver was not exactly a doormat. More of a living room rug. Not stepped on as much and overly loud, but still vastly unimportant. "Sorry Sis, but I'm leavin'" Fuck her.

_**Silver's Point Of View**_

When I got out of the endless abyss that was my fear world, Spectra was yelling at J. So I intervened and went to find Joker. I didn't even think about my locked up sister which in retrospect I probably should've done something. But I was being guinea pigged again and I didn't like it. When I found him he was still on his creepy throne. I climbed up, quicker this time.

J-aaay." I used an incredibly soft voice as I settled myself once again on his lap.

"I knew you'd come back Foxy. You always will."

"And I'll always do this too." I turned around and punched him in the mouth. He hit back. I held onto the sides of the chair and kicked him in the chin, almost losing my balance. I fell with my legs wrapped around him and face shoved into his knee. He picked me up roughly by the neck.

"DON'T EVER TRY THIS AGAIN FOXY." His voice was low and his breath was hot. He pushed our faces together so our lips touched. He knew I thought of that as punishment. Hitting me, I could hit back. Kissing there wasn't much I could do. Expect of course kicking him in the stomach and tumbling down the hill.

"Clever foxy. Very clever. Now be a good girl and don't struggle." I looked around and saw the green toxin again. I decided to just let go. But behind my wild cackle I heard Joker making comments like, "The fox in her is definitely immune." "It's her ancient blood keeping her alive" basically bull like that. Whenever I heard them I laughed harder. I couldn't let him know it hurt. It came in higher quantities this time. After a while my breathing did get suspended and I did get light headed. But then it stopped.

"That's it that's my little foxy. Not immune to any toxins we throw her way. Not indestructible like she thought." Joker paced around my semi-lifeless body. "Not a threat anymore are you?" He kicked me hard in the stomach. I just kinda had to let it happen. Joker toxin paralyzed my body. Now he had a new torture weapon. And a way to fling it on me basically everywhere. HOW MANY FREAKIN' THINGS OF TOXIN DID HE HAVE AND IN HOW MANY ROOMS! I mean underground and in here. COULD I EVEN TAKE A PISS WITHOUT HIM SPRAYING THAT STUFF ON ME! Probably not.

"Oh get up Foxy. Honestly this is utter humiliation." He kicked me again, and then put a foot down hard on my throat. Did this guy want me on his team or did he want my dead lifeless body to use as a bat when he took over the world. I didn't want his grubby hands anywhere near my body when that time came, so I decided to fight the fuck back. I clawed at his foot until my legs could move. Then I used my lovely legs to kick him in the butt and he staggered forward.

Slowly I lifted myself up. He wasn't exactly happy. But he faked it. "Foxy, why must you be so feisty? It hurts me bad to know how much you want to hurt me." I rolled my eyes and sat on the floor. I wasn't going back up there when he could do _that_ again. I just layed back down on the floor and calmed the fuck down. I needed that after how much toxin had entered my body in the past night. I needed that after ten minutes of J's idiocy and Spectra's teenage girl syndrome. Face it I deserved it


	12. Titan Fights? Goodbye? What?

If you looked at the entire room, it looked like a really good DeviantArt drawing. I was sitting down arms crossed legs straight out, and back resting against the mound of bodies. He was up there perched and poised on his chair. He was done giving me orders because he knew I wouldn't carry them out. I didn't feel like killing anyone or going to find Harley. So I guess I had to wait.

But it wasn't a long wait. Harley barged in very soon after the toxin ordeal, as soon as I saw her my want to kill was instantly brought back. I sat quietly planning my attack. As soon as she started climbing up to get to J, I jumped on her back and we both went tumbling down. It was an all-out catfight. Including hair pulling and scratching, if I had an AK-47 I'd' have just shot the bitch, but the best I could do was pull a knife on her. But of course she knocked it out of my hand. I had to get behind her. No matter how hard I tried, she would just hit and kick in circles. I wasn't being a very good fighter and just kinda getting the shit kicked out of me, occasionally dodging. But lucky for me she paused to catch her breath. Her legs were spread open and I dove under her and swiftly kicked her in the back. I smiled when she fell to the floor. I walked over to her and stuck the heel of my boot on the back of her neck. There I stood like a wolf over my kill when Joker said,

"Let's add some kick to this cat-fight!" He gracefully slid down the hill and before either of us could protest, injected us with Titan. It hurt. I felt everything about me getting bigger. The tears in my clothes, and my shoes broke. I could see some of my bones. It was disgusting. I looked over at Harley. At least we were both practically naked.

I went in first this time. I had more power; Harley could hurt me more too. I needed to fight back. So fight I did. I kneed her in the stomach, she punched me in the face, I kicked her in the chin, she gave me an uppercut to the jaw. We went on like that for a while, and then we both started to feel slightly dizzy. But it was now or never. Using all the strength I could muster I punched her. We both fell down. I expected my body to shrink, but I stayed big. I just stayed large and muscly. I didn't like it. I mean would you like being a big piece of honking muscle with bones and blood coming out of you. I was beginning to get fed up with Joker. I'm sure he thought it was a stupid move too. I mean he lost two henchwenches because we really aren't much use big and hardly able to talk.

"Ivy, can we get some of your Anti-Titan spores?" Okay so J got Ivy in on this too. Damn. I didn't hear her reply but I assumed it was a "yes" because he barked at some of his goons to find her and get it. It seemed like forever when we got some antidote looking thing. The change hurt. It broke a shit ton of my bones, and seemed like it took forever. I felt really lightheaded and numb after the change. Oh and pretty fucking naked. I would've got up and got some more clothes somewhere but moving was like not an option at all.

_**Spectra's Point Of View**_

So I decided to bust myself out of that shitshack. It actually wasn't that hard, I just kinda walked out. Squeezed myself through the bars. Quite frankly I was still pissed at my sister for leaving me there. So I was gonna go find her. I ran back to where I left her. I didn't see her at all. The only thing I noticed was Joker on his throne.

"Where is she."

"SPECKLES YOUR BACK!" How the fuck did Silver put up with this all the time.

"Yeah I'm back. Now where's my sister. I got a bone to pick with her."

"OOOH. You were a little late kid. Harley's already picked a few of her bones."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!"

"You have a potty mouth too. Guess it runs in the family." I rolled my eyes. There was no way I was gonna keep exchanging witty banter with this guy. I walked forward and to the left. I noticed an unconscious Harley and Silver both with a lack of clothing. They were both bloody and broken.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" I barked in his direction.

"Guess you'll have to find out. WEEEEE!" He slid down his little mountain. As soon as he got close I kicked him in the face. I wasn't gonna let him bring me into his games. The thought disgusted me.

"Speckles wanna fight. Uncle J can bring the fight too!" He picked up a knife from the floor, and tried to cut me. I dodged it until he threw it. Then I really couldn't dodge it. It hit me in the shin. I pulled it out and examined it. It was Silver's. Now I really wanted answers.

"Spectra we mustn't bloody my suit before the party."

"Then tell me what happened. Or it'll be your pretty little brains and not just some blood on the suit." I wasn't in the mood to be messed with.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Sheesh kid. Harley and Foxy just got into a little spat. They're both fine."

"DON'T CALL HER FOXY!"

"Why shouldn't I. _Speckles."_ The italics you could hear in his voice. Screeching at my soul. I wouldn't be called Speckles and she wouldn't be called Foxy anymore. I picked her nearly-dead body up from the ground and walked out of the room. Strange enough though, he let me. I thought for sure he wouldn't let me take her without a fight. I was going to take her back home and we'd get this crazy mess sorted out. Then we'd go live in like Canada or New York. Somewhere the Joker wouldn't think to go. We'd both find respectable husbands and we'd live a good normal life. Well as close to "normal" as a girl who can talk to the dead and a Kitsune can get.


	13. BuhBye

_**Silver's Point Of View**_

I woke up feeling a night breeze caressing my face and tangling my hair. I looked around and I was in the sky, Spectra's delicate arms holding me. You could hear her, looking for a way out.

"Go higher" I muttered. "Go higher and they won't see you."

"Oh you're awake. So where do you wanna go. We can't stay here."

"What do you mean? I thought you just wanted to get away from Arkham." Okay maybe thinking wasn't the best thing to do.

"No. We need to get you to a hospital. You're broken in several places. We need a new beginning anyway."

This was about to get hard, "No! I'm staying in Gotham. I want to be here!"

"BUT DID YOU SEE WHAT HE DID TO YOU!" She screamed. That gave away our position. Under a mass of gunfire, you could hear the Joker's voice through my communicator, it was screaming, "You think you can escape with my Foxy. Spectra, Spectra. You must learn that I always get what I want. BOYS! Do your job." The gun shots became fiercer. Quickly she sat me down on a ledge of a building. Immediately I sat myself up to watch the action.

Only 30 seconds later did she fall out of the sky and the shooting stopped. I jumped down there quickly. She was shot in the stomach. Tears fell out of my eyes in a jagged fountain. I picked her up and hid her in a room similar to the one I killed the guard in. I sat her on a table, then sat next to her. I brushed her hair with my fingers, and closed her eyes. I took her hands off of the wound and placed them at her sides. I kissed her forehead, wiped my own tears away, and took a snapshot. I didn't even think to check her pulse.

Next stop was The Joker. He killed my sister. He killed the only thing that made my life worthwhile from time to time. My bitchy, self-centered, slightly arrogant, bubbly, sweet, funny, and smart sister. He killed my conscience. Well one of his dudes did that, but let's be honest. His men, his orders, his fault. I wasn't gonna kill him, I'd just make him suffer. I don't care who else I'd have to make suffer to do so. No more controlling, manipulation, or persuasion. Just revenge, physical pain, and no that's just it.

I ran as fast as I could, I didn't care if I got hurt doing it. I had to get into the Penitentiary's visitor center and kick that stupid grin off his face. I mean she was my best friend. So I ran. When I got there, he looked quite comfy in his creepy chair.

"I knew you'd come back." He grinned wildly.

"Yeah only so I could kick your ass"

"Foxy used a bad word. Papa spank." His grin got wider.

"Yeah, FUCK YOU!"

"Looks like you're hankering for a spankering kid." He climbed down from the throne and walked towards me. As soon as he got close, I took his hand and used it to twist his arm, and then gave the arm a lovely kick. He fought back with his other arm. Let's all give a cheer for mutual abuse. Okay no kiddies, don't do that. Please don't cheer for abuse. People will wonder about you. When people wonder about you, you end up in Arkham. When you end up in Arkham you hate your life. Dear reader's please love your life.

Okay that's enough sap. He actually was a pretty good fighter despite his lanky hobo-y appearance. But I did kick his ass. But I guess Harley was good practice. I mean the broad most likely fought back sometimes. There were also his occasional spats with Batman. So he had to be pretty good at fighting.

It didn't end with either one of us one of us on the floor. I mean not that I expected it too. I just kinda expected one of us to give up eventually. I usually assess my fights as I fight them so I know when to back away. But the fight really didn't settle anything. I was still pissed. Specks was still gone. Joker's spleen wasn't ruptured. So really it didn't accomplish anything.

"I'm gonna go burn one of your henchmen alive then put it on youtube." Before he could object I ran out to get to work. Spectra always said If I weren't a killer I could be an arsonist. Apparently Fire and Myself had a decent relationship. So after catching Some random dude I went to another room. (I HAD A LOT OF TIME ON MY HANDS ONE BREAK OUT. DON'T JUDGE ME!) I set him up on a human sized rotisserie. I wouldn't be eating him. Well maybe an arm or two. But you know what I mean. I started the fire slowly, carefully. Then I fed it. Fire's like a pet. First it was to be born. Then you have to feed it. Then if it's a good boy you give it a treat, after it's treat is consumed you ease it slowly in to death.

All in all I burned the random bitch to charcoal and ate three of his fingers. I'm not a cannibal. But when I can't exactly take a photo of the victim, I take some charcoal and bite some fingers. Besides it was better than the food I was getting in this hell hole. You think I'm lying. I can tell.

But the flames did really help cool me down. I realized that death was always something Spectra wanted to really experience for herself. So her death should've of course been celebrated. She wouldn't want anyone to be sad over her death. So I wouldn't be. Well she probably would want people to make a huge deal. But cannibalism was big enough for me.

So anyway after that episode I decided to go back to the room and chill out. I wasn't exactly an adrenaline junkie and wasn't one for celebrating. But of course awaiting me there, was my eternal demise.


End file.
